


Growing comfortable

by lenaluthortho



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, a bit more fluff, and a bit more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenaluthortho/pseuds/lenaluthortho
Summary: Lena kisses Kara once, twice, then again and again.





	Growing comfortable

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize a thousand times to those waiting on my other story!! Now that i finally have these one shots out of my head I can finish editing the last two chapters! Sorry! Anyway, this is long and fluffy. Sorry for mistakes!

Lena kisses her on a Tuesday.

It's the first time Lena kisses her.

An ordinary Tuesday filled with Supergirl duties and frantic typing on a keyboard to meet an unfair deadline turns into an _extraordinary_ Tuesday because Lena's lips touch her left cheek.

They also touch Eliza's left cheek too, but Kara doesn't focus on that particular _moot_ point because Lena's wearing her favorite lipstick. 

It's red.

And Lena's _red_ lips touch her left cheek and  _oh Rao._

Lena arrives to the dinner a little later than everybody else because work holds her back.

Or it's the excuse she intends to use.

Kara knows better though, knows Lena better than Lena would probably like to admit. She hears Lena's car arrive at seven, and at seven fifteen the car door still hasn't opened.

It's the first time Lena will meet Eliza, J'onn and, under different circumstances that don't involve being arrested, Maggie.

Lena has been feigning excitement all week, during every lunch break they've managed to share together, but Kara has this inkling that Lena's just pretending to be excited for her sake.

There's also the slight unfair advantage of having super hearing and being able to pick up the pace of Lena's heart beat.

It races erratically and uncomfortably whenever Kara talks about Lena meeting Eliza.

So when the car door doesn't open and Kara is squashed between Alex and Winn on the couch, she hones in on Lena's heart beat,  blocks everything else out. When she recognizes the anxious pace of her heart beat she feels bad. Maybe Lena's not ready. She's been out to lunch with her, Winn and James twice and met and conversed with Alex multiple times but _this,_ this giant family get together might be too much too soon.

But Kara really wants her friend there.

She's spent more time with Lena than anyone else recently, so why shouldn't Lena attend one of their shared dinners? 

It's almost seven thirty and Lena has still not exited her car.

Kara sends her a quick message saying  _hey, do you know it's national best friends day?_ because it actually is, it popped up on her news feed in the morning, and her first thought was Lena, so why not soothe the woman so she knows how important and welcome she is?  _We should celebrate after dinner when everyone's left cause you're my best friend :) :) :) and I really want to eat ice cream with you ... and we really need to watch the next episode of Stranger Things!! It's been a week and I'm having withdrawals._

There's an knock on the door five minutes after the text has been sent. Lena may have just needed reassuring. Kara uses superspeed to get to the door first, but Eliza is already there and opening it.

"It's Lena," Kara tells her.

Eliza nods, smiles at the way Kara sticks her neck out to look over her shoulder and beam at their visitor.

Lena, in her business skirt and black, loose fitting blouse, looks the picture of confidence.

"Lena," Eliza's tone is warm and inviting. "It's so lovely to finally meet you."

Kara watches from behind her mom as Lena's chest falls on an exhale. Lena's usual steady gaze flickers, and she glances behind Eliza and at _her_.

Kara grins and she hopes it relaxes her.

"Hi," Lena clears her throat. " _Hi_ ," she says again, stronger. "It's nice to meet you too. Kara is, uh, _often_ talking about you and your work... and your cooking."

Eliza laughs.

And then it happens.

Eliza greets people with a kiss on the cheek often. Family and friends usually. Kara is used to it, so it comes to know surprise when she goes to do the same to Lena.

And Lena presses her lips lightly to Eliza's cheek as they hug, quick and sweet, and then she turns to Kara.

"Hey."

And Lena does the exact same thing. Her warm palm settles on Kara's elbow and she presses her lips, and her _red lipstick_ to Kara's left cheek.

"Oh, hey, hi, Lena."

They both pull back from the unexpected greeting.

"Happy best friends day," Lena smiles. There's something warm and amusing in her eyes. "I could definitely be roped into watching some Stranger Things with you."

 

* * *

 

Lillian Luthor has been killed.

Kara struggles through the debrief at the DEO, her mind elsewhere. She's finally let go when she begins to shift on her feet and wring her hands.

"I have to see Lena."

"Go," Alex gives her a nod. "And Kara? I hope she's okay."

The lack of security concerns Kara as she walks through the LCorp building, and the phone ringing at Jess' empty desk does not surprise her at all. Everyone will be wanting a statement from Lena.

Landing on the balcony would have been faster, easier, but Kara does not want to arrive as Supergirl, not now, no matter how much Lena loves it when Supergirl drops onto the balcony and knocks twice on the glass doors.

Lena's mother just died, and Kara wants to comfort her as Kara Danversdespite Lena's  _you're just one, wonderful person to me._

Kara knocks on the office's double doors but doesn't wait for an answer. Lena is seated in the dark on the corner of her white sofa, and as Kara enters the office she hovers her hand over the light switch

"Can I?"

"Yes."

She switches the light on but adjusts the sitting so it's dim. 

"Sorry for not answering your calls," Lena says, staring down at her short nails. "I should have answered them."

"No, no it's okay." Kara sits on the sofa, close to Lena and places a bag of takeout on the small coffee table in front of them. The chess board and its numerous pieces are scattered on the floor. Kara doesn't mention it. Instead, she gestures towards the brown bag she just placed on the spot the chess board usually sits. "You probably don't feel like eating, but I brought some food just in case."

"Thank you," Lena quirks a smile at her and she's being crying,  _a lot._  Red rimmed eyes and a red rimmed nose breaks Kara's heart. Lena roams her eyes across and then down Kara's body."Did you get hurt? Did she hurt anyone?"

"No," Kara responds immediately, shaking her head. "They're all safe."

"And you?"

"I'm fine."

"I'm sorry."

"Lena--"

"No, I mean..." Lena rubs a hand across her face in a tired gesture. "I should be happy she's gone, right? She can't hurt anyone anymore... she can't hurt  _you,_ but I feel _sad_  that she's gone and-- and that I think I might miss her, and that's really," her voice breaks and Kara reaches out and clings at her hand. "It's really messed up because she doesn't... didn't even care about me."

"You have every right to grieve," Kara squeezes her hand, and Lena looks at her with big, sad eyes and _Rao,_ it actually hurts to see. "You grew up with her. You knew her as your mother."

"She was a terrible mother," Lena replies on a hollow chuckle and Kara holds her hand tighter. "But I still craved her attention. I think I still wanted it just days ago."

 "That's nothing to be ashamed of, Lena. It's what mothers should give their children. You shouldn't have to crave it, and you shouldn't ever feel bad for wanting it."

Lena doesn't reply but links their fingers. Kara doesn't know what Lena needs right now, but she'll stay, sitting, for as long as Lena needs.

...

They sit for hours. The brown bag of food remains untouched. Lena falls asleep first, head landing on Kara's shoulders, fingers still entwined. Kara tries to remain still so Lena doesn't wake.

She sits and sits and falls asleep just before the sun rises.

It's eleven in the morning when she wakes, but it's a Saturday so they don't need to work, not that Lena should be working. Kara feels a little stiff and sore from sleeping upright and her arms gone dead from being Lena's pillow but she doesn't dare move, and she pretends she's perfectly comfortable when Lena wakes and apologizes for falling asleep.

"You should have woken me," Lena frowns, and she looks adorably confused as she sits up, winces at the stream of sun that beams through the glass windows of her office. 

"I didn't want to," Kara responds. "And I also fell asleep so."

"Thank you, Kara."

Later, once Lena's made them both a strong, hot coffee, Kara remembers has to leave because there's paperwork at the DEO she needs to fill out before the afternoon ends, and she really wants to get it out of the way as soon as possible.

Lena walks her out to the balcony. She rubs at the back of neck and glances back at the takeout bag still on the table.

"You sat with me for seventeen hours and didn't eat any of that food."

Kara smiles. "You owe me dinner."

"Tonight?" Lena asks, hopeful. "I promise to let you go home at a reasonable time."

"I wanted to stay," Kara says. "And tonight." She nods. "I'll meet you at yours once I've finished? I won't be long."

"Perfect. Do you mind if we eat in? I don't think-- I don't think a public outing would be very wise."

"Staying in sounds nice."

They stand facing each other and Kara doesn't know what to say, doesn't know whether to ask if Lena's okay because she's clearly not.

"I have a lot of stuff to do... The press is going to have a field day. Then... _Lex._ "

"Take your time," Kara responds. "And I'm here to help you, okay?"

Lena nods and steps closer, grabs Kara's hand. She holds it for a bit, and Kara let's her, watches as Lena plays with her hand, stares down at it instead of up at Kara.

"Thank you for staying with me."

"Anytime," Kara replies. "Seriously, Lena, anytime, okay?"

In reply, Lena lifts Kara's hand. She brushes her thumb along the skin and presses her lips to the back of it.

She's never done that before.

 

* * *

 

Winn shakes plastic mistletoe above their heads.

Kara stares at Lena's lips and clams up because can Winn please _not_.

"Come on ladies," Winn grins. "I'm the magic mistletoe man and you two have gotta kiss. It's the rules. Right, Alex? It's the rules."

"It's the rules," Alex nods. She lifts up her glass of eggnog and tilts it towards Kara. "This is so much nicer this year."

"Because you doubled the amount of bourbon," Kara responds, glancing away from Lena.

Winn clears his throat loudly and shakes the mistletoe again. "Lena, my buddy, give the girl a kiss."

"How much of that eggnog have you had?" Lena asks him. 

"I'm the magic mistletoe man," he replies. "I drink only eggnog and matchmake with mistletoe."

Lena chuckles.

"Forehead kiss okay?" 

"I'll say yes but only-" 

"I was asking Kara," Lena interrupts.

"Oh," Kara doesn't mean to sound so relieved and hopes Lena doesn't get the wrong idea. "Definitely."

Lena is unfazed. 

And she kisses Kara on the forehead, just once, and then quickly grabs the mistletoe from Winn and whacks him on the head with it.

 

* * *

 

Lena has a date with a woman named Marisa.

 _An old friend_ Lena says during their lunch sitting across from each other at Lena's desk. They've both been busy all week and unable to find the time to actually go out to lunch like they often do. But Lena showed up at Catco for fifteen minutes on Tuesday, so Kara showed up at LCorp for a quick coffee on Wednesday, and now that it's finally Friday they've both managed to find a free hour to meet before Lena's next meeting.

"We dated for three months," Lena says, and she effortlessly picks up a sushi roll between her chopsticks. "She recently moved here from DC."

"What happened between you two?" Kara asks with interest. "Sorry," she shakes her head. "You don't have to answer that if-- where, where are you going to dinner? Because I know a lot of great places... if I do say so myself."

A lot of great places she has been meaning to take Lena to. 

But now Lena has a date with an ex girlfriend and Kara doesn't quite know how to feel.

"We were both workaholics," Lena explains, waving a hand to say the question doesn't bother her. "I worked days, she worked nights. It was difficult to find the time to see each other." 

"Well..." Kara struggles to swallow her mouthful. "Maybe things will be different this time."

Lena glances up from her food and smiles.

"Maybe," she responds. "So, you have some dinner recommendations?"

 ...

Kara breaks off a row of chocolate and stuffs two pieces into her mouth.

It's nine o'clock and her dinner of an entire pizza has turned into a dessert of an entire block of chocolate, and she hasn't moved from the couch since the pizza delivery guy arrived three hours ago.

There's a knock on her front door.

 _No_ , she thinks. She doesn't want company. She wants to wallow alone because Lena is on a date with  _Marisa,_ and Kara is crushing on Lena so much and she doesn't know how to stop.

All the television shows she usually binge watches are not helping to distract her because Lena's ex girlfriend is in town, has moved to town, and they're probably having a really great time, and Lena's probably laughing and swirling the wine in her glass like she always does before she takes a sip.

Kara also has pizza sauce on her shirt and she really has no time for visitors.

There's another knock and Kara sits herself up and stares through the door.

Lena.

Lena?

Lena.

She opens the door before Lena has the time to remove her fist from the wood.

"Lena?"

"Hi," Lena gives her a small grin. She holds up a tub of ice cream and a bottle of chocolate sauce. "I come baring two of your favorite things."

Kara blinks in surprise. 

It's not shocking that Lena has turned up unannounced because she sometimes does, but the woman had a _date_ at seven thirty and now she's here with ice cream and really, really good chocolate sauce. Kara's favorite chocolate sauce.

"I suppose I should let you in then," Kara smiles and steps back to allow Lena to enter. "How was your dinner? Did you try the steak? Please tell me you tried the steak."

"Uh, no," Lena responds. She finds a spot on the couch as Kara darts into the kitchen to grab a couple of spoons. Kara hastily wipes at the pizza spot on her shirt only to be rewarded with a giant wet patch and smudged sauce.

"We went to another restaurant," Lena continues and Kara grabs the nearest jersey and throws it on.

"Oh."

"It didn't feel right to order _your_ favorite meal from _your_ favorite restaurant without you."

Kara laughs but nods in teasing agreement. "That would have been mean."

She flops down on the couch next to Lena and passes her a spoon. "How did it go then? The date?"

Kara watches as Lena cracks open the ice cream lid, holds the tub out on her open palm for Kara to squirt chocolate sauce on. 

"I don't know why I went." 

"It was that bad?"

"No, it was fine." Lena shrugs, tilts her head to the side as she looks at Kara. "I was wrong earlier... when I said it was hard for us to find the time to see each other. If we had really wanted to, we could have made it work."

"You think it was for the best then? That you both went your separate ways?"

"I think so," Lena nods. She takes a spoon of ice cream. "It was nice to catch up, of course, but... I'm sorry for just turning up." Lena frowns. "I came straight here."

"No, I'm glad you came, and not just because you brought ice cream. You know your welcome here any time."

"Want to watch something?" Lena points her spoon to the television.

When Lena leaves just before midnight she hugs Kara a little tighter, presses her lips firmly to her cheek like she always does now since that extraordinary Tuesday and leaves Kara with half a bottle of chocolate sauce and an empty container of ice cream.

"Do you have plans tomorrow?" 

Kara shakes her head. 

"How would you feel about taking me to try that really nice steak? My shout."

 

* * *

 

Lena refers to it as their first kiss.

But Kara is all  _but it was in my sister's bathroom ugh why am I so unromantic._

Lena still refers to the kiss in Alex's bathroom as their first kiss.

Lena kisses her on the corner of the mouth.

Lena is wearing white underwear and a white bra when she kisses her, a towel wrapped around her body tucked under her arms.

And Kara is sitting on a washing hamper.

It's Eliza's birthday.

And red wine is spilled on Lena's cream colored summer dress at the dining table, so Kara rushes her into the bathroom to help clean the stain.

Lena strips quickly, wraps a towel around herself, and they're both laughing, full of alcohol and warmed from sun, and they can't find the damn plug for the sink.

Eventually, Lena finds it in tossed in the bath and they fill the sink and soak the dress in warm water.

Kara shakes some washing powder on the stain because she can't find any stain remover and Lena quickly shuts the door because while it's fine to be so under dressed in front of Kara, and even though she's wearing a towel, there's an entire family of people in the living room and if one were to walk past....

"Oh! A bath bomb! Awesome! I wanna steal it. Do you think Alex would notice?"

"Didn't you give that to Alex for her birthday?"

"That is very true," Kara nods. "I probably should not steal it then."

"Probably not," Lena agrees with a smirk. "But I am going to need to borrow something to wear from Alex."

"No problem," Kara nods and sits herself on the washing hamper. "Can we stay here for a bit?"

"Yeah." Lena agrees, walking up and standing in front of her. She rests her palms on Kara's knees. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah... it's just... "

"What?"

Kara shrugs. "You've been away all week and I kind of missed you. A bit."

"I missed you too," Lena smiles, squeezing Kara's knees. "A bit."

"A bit," Kara grins. "A lot."

"A lot?" Lena asks, eyebrow raised. "I better not go away again then."

"I think that would be best. It will help to maintain our friendship if you don't leave me for an entire week."

"Uh huh," Lena grins. "I'll keep that in mind... although... I always thought that Supergirl could fly... I mean, what was stopping her from coming to visit me, hmm?"

"Wait. What?" Kara gapes, her jaw drops. "Why didn't you say something! I could have-- I _would_ have."

And then completely out of the blue Lena kisses her gently on the corner of the mouth.

Kara doesn't know whether she was aiming for her cheek and missed, or if the corner of her mouth was the exact place Lena wanted to kiss.

Lena pulls back and smiles. She rubs her thumb across the spot she just kissed.

"Next time I'm on a trip please come visit me. It won't feel so much like work if you're there."

Kara barely registers the words because Lena literally kissed her (almost) straight on the mouth.

"You just--"

"I know," Lena whispers, suddenly unsure of her action. She removes her palms from Kara's knees. "Can I blame it on the wine?"

"No," Kara whispers back and surges forward, kisses Lena hard and straight on the lips.

But the washing hamper that Kara is sitting is on is less than stable, especially for Supergirl, and the flimsy lid caves in, and Kara falls until her bottom lands on a pile of dirty washing and her legs are hooked over the edge of the basket.

"Oh my god," Lena laughs, stepping back. She watches Kara struggle to get out. "Kara."

There's a knock on the door.

"Hey," Alex calls out. "I have a top and some shorts you can wear, Lena. I'll leave them out here."

"I think I'm stuck!" Kara hisses. "Oh my god. I kissed you and now I'm stuck in a washing basket."

...

 **Kara** _Are you awake?_ [11:01pm]

 **L** **ena** _Can't sleep?_ [11:02pm]

 **Kara** _I can't believe I kissed you. I'm sorry!_ [11:03pm]

 **Lena** _You don't need to apologize._ [11:03pm]

 **Lena** _I kissed you too._ [11:03pm]

 **Kara** _I fell into the washing hamper though :( smooth_  [11:04pm]

 **Lena** _It makes for such a good first kiss story_ _;)_ [11:06pm]

 **Kara** _lol I suppose so. Oh btw Eliza wouldn't stop talking about the globe you got her._ [11:08pm]

 **Lena** _:) I'm glad she had a good birthday. Is she staying with you or Alex?_ [11:09pm]

 **Kara** _Alex. What are you up to :) :)_ [11:09pm]

 **Lena** _Putting aloe vera on :| We're not all lucky enough to not get sunburnt..._ [11:10pm]

 **Kara** _Aw Lena!!_ [11:11pm]

 **Kara** _Do you need anything?_ [11:11pm]

 **Lena** _Company?_ [11:12pm]

 **Kara** _Yeah?_ [11:12pm]

 **Lena** _Another kiss :O_ [11:12pm]

 **Lena** _One where you don't disappear into your sister's washing hamper_ [11:13pm]

 **Kara** _That could be arranged......_ [11:13pm]

 **Lena** _Kara... I'm going to be completely honest here and tell you that I want you to come over and kiss me again. If you want to? Or we could at least talk about it?_ [11:17pm]

 **Kara** _Lena!?!?!? Are we having this conversation because I really hope we are!?!?_ [11:15pm]

 **Kara** _Do you want what I want???_ [11:15pm]

 **Lena** _Come over._ [11:15pm]

 **Lena** _Please._ [11:16pm]

Kara loses count of how many times Lena kisses her that night.

 

* * *

 

Kara's toes curl as Lena kisses down her stomach.

Her hand lands in Lena's long, messy hair and Kara grabs a handful of it with gentle fingers.

Lena pauses, just at the waist band of Kara's sleep shorts.

"How are you feeling?"

Lena's looking up at her and Kara can barely breathe let alone speak.

She gives a one word answer. It's all she can manage with Lena's hand so close to being in her pants.

"Good."

Lena finds Kara's hand and squeezes it. 

"Are you sure, Kara?"

Kara squeezes Lena's hand back and squeezes her eyes shut.

"So sure."

She feels warm fingers dance on her hips for awhile then dip under the waist band of both her sleep shorts and underwear. Lena pulls both articles of clothing down her legs torturously slowly, and Kara feels like her entire body is shaking with _want_ and  _fear_ and Lena's hand is warm on her thigh and her nails scratch lightly, and then her breath is right there and she--

"Okay, okay," Kara mumbles, eyes tightly shut. 

And Kara just waits, for Lena's lips on her, for fingers, maybe, for something, and her eyelids are shaking and she waits... and waits and-

Lena's lips touch each shaking eyelid, and Kara, confused, snaps her eyes open.

Lena presses kisses all over her face, and Kara giggles until she rolls Lena onto her side to stop the ticklish torture.

"What happened?" Kara asks, quiet and soft and Lena is nuzzling her cheek.

"You seemed a little tense."

Kara sighs. "Sorry. I'm just-- I've never done .... this with a-- with _so_ many feeling before and yeah, I was really nervous just then."

"Mm, I know," Lena cups her cheek. "So many feelings, huh? I like the sound of that."

"A mountain of feelings," Kara grins. "But I really, really want to. Do this. Can we try again?"

"Definitely," Lena responds, kisses her twice on the lips. "Hold my hand?"

 

* * *

 

"Morning kisses are the best," Kara mumbles, searches for Lena's lips with her eyes closed because she can't be bothered opening them.

Lena hums and moulds herself as close to Kara as she can. Kara thinks that their naked bodies fit so perfectly together.

"I agree," Lena replies, finding Kara's lips with ease and kissing her slowly. "Although, you do know it's midday?"

"Midday kisses are the best."

 

* * *

 

Lena always kisses Supergirl goodbye.

Kara leaves at five in the morning as quietly as she can, but Lena still wakes, summons just enough energy to roll over and kiss Kara on the lips.

"Be safe," she says, falls back onto her pillow as soon as the words have left her mouth. She's back asleep immediately.

It happens every time. And every time Kara leaves in her Supergirl suit with a smile on her face. If it's a Saturday or Sunday, she'll bring coffee and croissants home and curl up in bed with Lena until late morning.

 

* * *

 

Lena kisses her and tells her she taste nice.

It's game night, and they've started monopoly despite Lena not having arrived yet. Kara's been eager for Lena to turn up sooner rather than later because they're partners in monopoly, and Lena is her secret weapon.

Or not so secret weapon because they've both won the last six game nights.

Kara knows exactly why Alex and Winn were especially keen to begin the game without Lena.

It's almost Kara's turn to roll the dice when Lena finally arrives. Kara is up, off the couch an opening the door in a matter of milliseconds.

"Hey!"

"Hey," Lena steps forward and kisses her.

They weren't able to meet for lunch today and Lena messaged her at two saying _i miss you_  and nothing else.It's been a long day, Lena is exhausted and in need of attention even though she will only begrudgingly admit it quietly to Kara. They both melt into the kiss and Lena murmurs happily.

There's a call from the living room telling them to hurry up because it's their turn, but Lena pays no attention, doesn't let Kara pay any attention. Kara is pulled closer and Lena makes another pleased sound.

"Oi!"

Alex throws a cushion at them.

"Hurry up. Hi, Lena, your drink is in the living room."

Kara grabs the cushion from the floor and chucks it the back of Alex's head.

"Don't throw cushions at Lena."

Alex laughs at the order.

Lena presses into Kara's side.

"Have you been eating black liquorice?"

"Yeah, how do-- oh," Kara's eyes widen. "Could you..."

Lena nods.

"You taste nice."

 

* * *

 

Lena can multitask. 

It comes to her as easily as flying comes to Kara.

Lena kisses Kara on the lips and mumbles  _I love you_ at the same time.

It's a Sunday and Lena has to work for a couple of hours. Kara loathes to let her go, but the sooner she goes the sooner she'll be back.

Dressed in her sleepwear with a blanket around her shoulders, Kara walks her to the front door.

"What do you want to do this afternoon?"

"If it brightens up we could go for a walk?" Lena suggests. " _Or_ a fly, if you'd prefer."

"Mm. I can't wait. Did you want to visit that bookstore you've been harping on about?"

Lena mocks offense. "Harping?"

Kara grins. "I'm kidding, but you've been wanting to go for ages." 

"I have," Lena admits. "Okay, I'll be two hours tops. And then I'm all yours... and the book stores."

Lena presses a quick kiss to her lips.

"Bye," Kara says, opening the door for her. "Have fun... Well, as much fun as you can have at work on a Sunday."

Lena chuckles and kisses her again. And this time, with her lips still lightly pressed on Kara's, she mumbles, "I love you."

Kara is taken aback.

Neither of them have said it before. Until today, until right now.

"What?"

"See you later."

"Ohh, no, no. No you don't." Kara tugs her back. "I know I have seriously good hearing but... did I hear right? Did you just--"

"I did. Can we talk about this later?" 

"Lena!"

Lena groans and buries her forehead into Kara's chest, hides.

"It just slipped out," Lena says.

 

* * *

 

"Kara?"

"In here!"

"Hey it's so--- What's all this?"

"Dinner."

"Thai?"

"Mmhm."

"And candles? Kara."

"They're scented."

"Ohh... I absolutely love you."

"You will love me even more when you see what's for dessert. You want to get changed first? Or straight to the food? Wine?"

"I really want to just kiss you. Come here."

 

* * *

 

Sometimes Kara can't save everyone.

Lena kisses her tears and she kisses them away.

 

* * *

 

Lena kisses her on the forehead.

It's not their first fight.

But it's their first fight where one of them leaves before they have made up and sorted out the problem.

Kara's at the DEO lying in a hospital bed and she's meant to be resting.

She is resting, but she's also listening to Alex's scolding. Alex tells her she's annoying and stubborn and reckless and  _don't ever, ever leave without telling anyone especially, Kara, when you are weak and not prepared for a fight._

And then Kara hears the click of Lena's heels down the hall and she swallows.

Her phone has over a dozen messages and missed calls from her.

Kara left early in the morning, alone and without anyone knowing, to go find and hopefully _save_  Clarke.

But she was weak from kryptonite and ordered to stay home while J'onn and Alex took control of the situation.

Lena had stayed up all night watching her, making sure she was okay, and then finally succumbed to sleep at five in the morning. 

Kara woke, turned off her phone and left.

When Lena enters the small makeshift hospital room Kara watches her every movement.

Lena's shoulders drop in relief when she sees Kara, weak but alive, sitting up in the bed.

She steps closer until her thighs touch the edge of the bed frame. Then, without a single word, Lena kisses Kara on the forehead and lingers there. Kara keeps her eyes open when the kiss is planted, but Lena doesn't. 

"Why didn't you tell me you were going?"

It's the first thing Lena says, and she looks upset.

"I didn't want you to worry."

"And so leaving without a word and not answering your phone doesn't make me worried?"

She has a point there, and Kara scrambles to find a way to explain herself.

"Look, I know--"

Kara pauses when Alex exits the room.

Then, taking a breath, she continues. "I should have told you, but Clarke was in danger, Lena. And I couldn't just sit by and do nothing."

Lena frowns, looks utterly perplexed by the explanation.

"Well tell me that then instead of leaving me to worry the entire day away."

"You would have tried to stop me."

Kara second guesses herself when the words hit Lena a little too harshly. Lena's mouth, void of any lipstick, pops open. Then, there's anger or disappointment, Kara can't tell, but Lena blinks to compose herself.

"I have never _once_ told you what to do when it came to your family."

It's true, Lena has always stayed well out of any family problems. But she always listen,  _Rao,_ does she listen. 

Lena has always listened, given advise, suggestions if Kara's needed it, but never once told Kara what to do.

"... I didn't think you'd want me to go," Kara shrugs. There's really no other explanation.

"Clearly you don't know me very well."

"That's unfair, Lena."

"I think what's unfair is you presuming I would keep you hostage while your cousin was in danger."

A throat is cleared from behind and Alex enters the room with a folder. 

"Sorry, I need to check your bloods again, Kara."

"Is she able to go home tonight?" Lena steps back to give Alex space, and Kara desperately wants to reach for her

"In an hour or two she should be okay."

"Right, well, perhaps you can take her?"

"What?" Kara says.

"I can take her home..." Alex nods awkwardly, glancing between the two woman.

"I have a meeting," Lena explains. 

"You do? Since when?"

"Since this morning... which you would have known had you answered any of my calls."

"Lena..."

"It's really important, and I'm already late."

"You can't just--"

"Leave? That sounds a lot like double standards, Kara."

Kara closes her mouth as Lena picks up her bag to leave.

"I'll be late," she says from the doorway, softer and more like she sounds when it's just the two of them. Kara tries hard not to look upset, but she is upset and Lena's leaving angry.

Hesitating, Lena hangs by the door, glances at Alex then back to Kara. Her mouth opens the closes then opens again.

"I love you," she says.

It's the first time Lena's said it in front of someone who is not Kara.

...

Kara listens to the front door open and close, the sound of Lena toeing off her heels and hanging up her coat.

She hears the kitchen tap run as Lena fills a glass with water.

She hears the bathroom door open, close, and the tap run as cool water turns warm.

She hears the cap of Lena's moisturizer click shut.

She hears Lena strip off her dress and throw it into the washing basket.

She hears Lena pad barefoot into the bedroom and open the third drawer on the dresser.

She hears Lena peel off her bra, shrug into a large t shirt and she hears this all with her eyes close, while feigning sleep.

Lena pulls the covers back and slips under the warmed sheets. She shuffles to the middle of the bed, then further, until she's plastered against Kara's back, and she slots their legs together.

Kara says nothing.

"You should be sleeping," Lena says to the back of Kara's neck.

"I couldn't."

Lena kisses her twice on the neck. 

"I'm sorry for snapping at you. And for leaving angry."

Kara rolls over and blinks in the darkness.

"I'm sorry for not telling you. For leaving, for letting you worry."

Lena brushes a thumb across her cheek. 

"How are you feeling?"

"Still weak, but a lot better."

"And Clarke?"

"He called earlier. He's fine, glad to be home."

"I bet he is," Lena responds. "I love you."

"I Iove you," Kara smiles, wraps her arms securely around Lena's waist and holds her close. 

They're both silent for a moment.

"You said you loved me in front of Alex."

"I know," Lena nudges her nose under Kara's chin. She breathes in. "Pretty big step."

"Massive."

"But good?"

" _So_ good."

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) hope you enjoyed.


End file.
